The security of electronic networks continues to grow in importance as more and more sensitive information is stored electronically and communicated via such electronic networks. Businesses seeking to protect trade secrets and individuals seeking to protect their credit and identity are two primary forces driving the need for stronger network security. In this regard, the fact that such problems are prevalent today illustrates that traditional security techniques such as username/password requirements and various encryption techniques are insufficient in many instances.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.